Someone To Watch Over Me
by nila.nithila
Summary: Narumi might never have noticed, but Misaki's always been ther for him. MisakixNarumi, Initial one-sided NaruxYuka. SPOILERS CHAPTER 118


Summary: Misaki remembers the day Yuka left.

* * *

"Yuka Senpai!"

"I'm sorry Naru..." Tears welled up in Senpai's eyes as she perched on the window sill.

"What are you saying?" You asked. You knew. You knew, but you still asked. As though you wished with all your heart that you were wrong.

" I'm going." She half whispered. You were right. The look in your eyes as she said those two words still haunts me. The only other things that could have been as sad were Senpai's eyes. The tears streamed down her face. And as she turned to jump out, you caught her arm.

You sounded like a child again. Like you did after you first befriended Senpai. The only time you ever had a childhood "I won't let you go. I'll go too." You were pleading. _Begging _her to say okay. But you knew her answer as well as I did. Maybe even better.

"What are you saying?"

"I won't let you go alone. Let's go together...I..I'll protect Yuka Senpai. Even as Sensei's replacement, it's alright..." The rest of your sentence was whispered to yourself, but we caught it. Both of us. "I love you Yuka Senpai. Have always been...it didn't change since that time." She was more surprised than me. I had always known. The way you carried her to my room was proof enough.

"Naru...let go of me." Yuka Senpai was serious. She needed you to stop behaving childishly, she needed to go.

"No..." That childish voice again.

"For me, No one..can replace sensei." The tears streamed faster down Senpai's face. "I love you Naru. That's why, I ask you not to cling onto me now." You weren't listening. Your eyes were wide with shock, but mostly with refusal. You refused to accept. Accept that she was leaving you behind.

"Narumi!...I ask that of you too, Naru." I said, standing by the door. I could hear voices behind me. The pursuers were probably at Room 1.

"Continue what Sensei didn't get to do. In your own way, change the Academy from the inside." Now she was the one pleading. Her eyes asking you to accept. To let go of her.

"I won't... that is ...I can't do that anymore. That's why I'm going to change the academy from the outside. Because I've decided to continue Sensei's will from the outside.....You..and me..and that child...I don't want children like us to be sent out anymore." Senpai was no longer speaking. Her soul was speaking now, to you. The tormented soul that had just lost the one thing it held most dear.

_"Hey! Room 2's student if you're there, open the door."_ The guards were here and you were still quarreling.

"Narumi! Let go of her! If she doesn't escape now the pursuers are..." You had to understand. You _had _to.

"Naru, please let me go. If they find us, you two will also be ..." She stopped. You were beginning to glow pink. You were using your Alice, the one thing Yuka Senpai never could stand. "Naru. Naru!" Maybe you were out of control, or you'd lost your mind, but you continued.

**"STOP!" **Senpai lost her temper. All I saw was a flash, and then you'd let go of her. You were falling. And Senpai was holding the most beautiful pink stone I'd ever seen.

"Narumi!!!" She was surprised when you lost consciousness. I suppose it normally doesn't happen that way. Maybe you just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yuka." I caught you before you hit the ground. Senpai was horrified. She hadn't meant that to happen, but perhaps that was best.

_"Open the door." _The guards were here.

"Naru...I'm Sorry...!" She apologised, but you'd never know. I had one last vision of her, sitting on that window sill, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall and never stop. She never took her eyes of you as she vanished. And then we were alone. She'd gone. Senpai had left. I don't know how you knew, but once she left, a single tear streamed down your cheek.

_"Got it open. Are you the one living here in room 2? Hey, Look there too." _The guards streamed around my room, but I just stayed there, on my knees, holding you, as I stared up at the star that had appeared once Yuka senpai had teleported, taking a bit of you with her.

* * *

Thankyou for reading!


End file.
